dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Blue Mage (3.5e Class)
Class Suggestions Why does the Blue Mage have poor Will Saves? Many of his abilities revolve around Will saves and Wisdom is the most important of all his abilities, so why dig him in a hole by giving him crap saves? For comparison's sake, it would be like if I made a melee Tank class with really awesome abilities, but gave it a poor base attack bonus. --Azya 02:59, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :Blue Mages have poor will saves due to the fact that they are already so mentally taxed with keeping their multiple souls in line. I understand where you're coming from, as the original version (even before I posted it on this wiki) had a good will save as well. --Lordshadow 03:22, September 17, 2010 (UTC) ::But then the Blue Mage will pretty much go insane at least once per encounter, especially when up against a monster that focuses on mind-effecting spells and effects. And when he's insane, he will stay that way for a loooong time, since the DC to regain control is higher than the DC he already couldn't make or really high because damage can get ridiculous. So even after he kills the monster(s), he'll still be insane and be forced to attack the party. At lower levels this isn't as much of a problem, but at higher levels when he has a monstrous form, a really high strength bonus, and knows a ton of spells, there is a very good chance that he will slaughter the entire party, or get to the point where the rest of the PCs will have to kill him. And that's not fun for anyone.--Azya 19:52, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :::I disagree, Azya. The DM will be laughing maniacally. --Foxwarrior 20:00, September 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::And the person playing the Blue Mage --Lordshadow 21:24, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Balance Comments This is Wizard level, obviously, and its amazingly open spell-learning system isn't infinitely broken like the Sarrukh's is, as far as I can tell. There are just a few things I'm wondering: Did you know that the Save DC's for most people's spells are usually closer to (10 + half of some measure of level + an ability modifier)? What happens when you learn a passive ability like Spell Resistance? Do you mind that a lot of characters are only going to take Blue Mage for 1 level? Not that that's a bad thing; designing a class that someone can justify taking for 1 level that doesn't directly influence their main class's class features is quite an accomplishment at Wizard-level. I notice that although you say every ability score is useful for the Blue Mage, Dexterity or Strength, Intelligence, and Charisma are obviously dump stats for them if you're in the mood for dumping stats. --Foxwarrior 19:42, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :I agree with Foxwarrior; this class is definitely Wizard-level. --Azya 02:59, September 17, 2010 (UTC) ::The consensus on the Mibbit chat was that, after nerfing it as I did, it was reduced to rogue level. Remember, there's a 25% chance of turning into a soul it knows, which means there's achance that it will turn into a CR 1 monster or such things against the red dragon. --Lordshadow 21:26, September 17, 2010 (UTC) You learned Grant Three Wishes Yeah, if you manage to kill an Efreeti that used his three wishes ability, thats just stupid. They have 10 HD. Thats a DC 20. Just letting you know. Karuma 21:27, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, because of the way the class is worded (which I honestly don't know if it was a recent change or something that was present from the start), the blue mage cannot learn spell-like abilities, which the efreeti's grant 3 wishes ability is. --Azya 02:59, September 17, 2010 (UTC) ::That was changed after he made that comment. --Lordshadow 03:22, September 17, 2010 (UTC) The Blue Mage learning ability just woundering what "A blue mage who is not threatened or rushed may spend five full rounds to taken 10 on a spellcraft check (to one less round per 5 that the roll exceeds the difficulty check) to absorb a soul." means. Feron Gail